War! with the white-fang!
by Alexander Shaun
Summary: When a typical day turned terrible ends up with his sister getting kidnap by the white fang. Vinson will find his last family member no matter what
1. The War Begins

**_Eight years ago _**

"Vinson!" a little girl screamed as she playfully ran to her older brother. The boy turned around and saw a huge smile on his sisters face.

"Yes?" Vinson asked as he turned and smiled towards the sister.

"Look! Father said I would make an excellent fighter one day! See?!" The little girl asked as she held up her scroll.

"Oof! You pack a punch don't you Jade?" Vinson asked his sister, who eagerly nodded. Vinson turned around and continued what he was doing before his sister had come to speak with him. Vinson started punching the tree, full force, causing it to shake. Jade looked on in confusion and tilted her head.

"Vinson, what are you doing?" she asked as her brother punched the tree.

"Huh? Oh, training." Vinson replied.

"Training for what? Are you going to fight someone?" Jade asked making an angry face.

"Huh? No, no nothing like that."

"Then what?" Jade asked again as she sat on a nearby rock, swinging her feet.

"I'm training to become a huntsman," Vinson replied when he stops punching the tree.

"A hunts what?" Jade asked as she stops swinging her feet.

"A huntsman is a magical fighter, that fights off the monsters we have at home. They call their magic semblances, and if they're powerful, they can control time!"

"Wow! Really?!" Jade asks as her face beamed with excitement.

"Yeah! And they make their very own weapons! So it can be whatever you want!" Vinson said as he picked up his sister, causing her to giggle.

"Really? Wait. Why don't we have one at home then?" Jade asked as she was put down by her brother.

"Well, dad said they are too expensive for us to get, and also the main reason why I want to become one! So I can protect you, Mom, and Dad!" Vinson exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

"When I get older I'm going to be just like you Big brother!" Jade said smiling.

"Aw, love you too!" Vinson said as the sudden smell of food hit his nose.

"Come on! I think Da is cooking our favorite meal tonight! Let's go!" Vinson said as he and Jade begun to race through the woods.

* * *

"Hey Vinson." Jade asked as they neared the house.

"Yeah?"

"Why do people hate faunas?"

"Because... People are scared of what they are capable of." Vinson replied to this but looked back at his sister. "Why?"

"Because there's one wearing a mask in our home..." Jade said as she seemingly stares off into space.

"What?" Vinson asked as he opened the door. Walking in, they saw their parents tied up in a chair.

"Mom! Dad! What happened?!" Vinson asked as Jade ran up to them screaming.

"Are you ok?!" Jade asked as she took the tape off her mother's lips.

"Vinson! Take your sister and get away from here!" Their mother ordered. But the children had more questions.

"What's happening?! Why are you tied up?!" Vinson asked, pissing off his mother.

"Goddamnit Vinson! Listen to what the hell I have to say!" their mother shouted, stunning the two.

"Now take Jade and run as far away from her as possible! Go now!" their mother said as Vinson ran up to Jade and pulled her by the arm and closed the door behind them.

"Mother-" Jade almost screamed, but Vinson covered her mouth, as they ran through the forest.

"We have to be quiet! We don't want to get caught by whoever they are!" Vinson said as voices were heard ahead of them, grabbing his sister, he pulled her to a nearby tree to hide.

"Hey, you heard something?" a man in a cult looking robe on with a mask on, and it had a red logo of a wolf, and some claw marks going through the back.

"Hold on." A man said sniffing the air.

Back at the house

"You think this is going to change shit? doing this type of stuff isn't going to end well, and you know it!"

"Silence her." a tiger like faunas said as she kicked open a box that had technology and dust they might need. The men did as they were asked and taped her mouth again. After a while of scavaging, the women got up and started to walk out.

"Burn it."

* * *

In the forest with the children

Vinson was thrown to the ground. He and his sister had tried to sneak off but to no success, as a wolf tailed faunus had found them.

"Well, we'll wait here until or leader comes and tell us what to do with you." on white fang member said as they tied up the two children. Right on cue, the tiger-like faunus walked up to them with a duffle bag.

"What is this?" the tiger faunas asked.

"Ms. Khan! we found these children trying to sneak off within the woods!" the wolf white-fang member explained.

"Please! Let my sister go! Just take me instead!" Vinson begged.

"Hmm... Let the boy go, but keep the girl."

"Yes ma'am!" the white fang member said and cut loose the boy before kicking him in the face

"No! Leave my brother alone!" Jade screamed, tears rolling down her face as she watched her brother get beat up. Grunts came from the young boy before one of them pulled out a small knife.

"No! NOnononono! Leave him a LONE!" Jade screamed as a bright light appeared from her knocking everyone back. Vinson covered his and was sent back into a tree.

"Well, well...it seems you have some fight you... I like it, knock out the boy and let's go!" the tiger faunas said as she turned around and begun to walk.

"Jade!" Vinson screamed as he tried to get up and run towards his sister.

"Shut up filthy human!" a white-fang member said as he punched the young boy to the ground. Vinson grunted as he hit the ground and rolled to his stomach, coughing. Looking up, he was meet with a kick in the face.

"Vinson! Vinson! VINSON!" Jade voice faded as Vinson vision went black.

* * *

Unknown area.

Vinson woke up to the sound of water dripping from the ceiling. Opening his eyes, he looked around and saw nothing but a dark room and a light that shined above his head.

**"Wake up Vinson."**

"Huh? Who are you! where is my sister! were am I?!" Vinson question as he felt a slash on his chest. "Ah!"

**"Your new life has begun...and if you don't abide by our rules... the white fang will kill your sister."**

"What are you talking about?!"

**"For your sister to survive we have something that you need to do... **Train" the mysterious voice said as they walked out of the shadows. Tiger-like faunus walked up to him. Vinson noticed the features of her body.

"So what was the point of you knocking me out and taking my sister-" Vinson started but was cut off.

"Woah! Clam down! I'm not who you think I am!" the tiger like faunas started holding one of her hands to stop him. "The women that took your sister away is my mother... I'm her daughter, Sienna." Sienna introduced herself.

"Her daughter?" Vinson asked.

"Yes, now that we got introductory out of the way... Can I trust you?" Sienna asked piercing his eyes. Vinson looked on with both determination and hatred.

* * *

**_ Vale, Eight years later._**

Vinson stood up on a rooftop; his black-tailed jacket blew with the wind.

"So?" Vinson asked without turning back to see his longtime partner and daughter of the leader of the white fang, Sienna Khan, walk up behind him.

"She's on there, now you know what to do," Sienna said as she looked at the coming train. Vinson simply nodded before he let out a sigh, turning back to his partner.

"Tell me the reason for her to get captured again?"

"Vin... I've told you this already! We need more working power on our side to stop what my mother is doing to the white fang, and for us to do that, we need more people. Ok?" Sienna told the 18-year-old and gripped his hand and squeezed it lightly and smiled. "Hey, we'll get her back... I promise my life on that."

Vinson gripped her hand lightly back before a gush of wind came interrupting the two. Sienna nodding, let go of his hand as they both took a few steps backward and ran and jumped off of the roof they were on and onto the train. Sienna took out her chain whip, and motion Vinson forward who had put on his bandana and hood, and started to follow suit. After a while, Sienna stopped her movements and pointed down. Vinson nodded and unsheathed his sword and bring it down into the hatch and twister it around to unlock it. Once opened he and Sienna silently jumped down and begun moving in the darkness. Sienna guided Vinson through the dark, as Vinson couldn't see very well in the dark because he's human. But Vinson can use his other senses to detect movement if he gets in a fight. Squeezing his hand to tell him to stop she pushed backward on him to get them into cover.

"When do you think she's going to crack?" the sound of a man asked before a deep women voice answered.

"Anytime now... We've been torturing her for hours, and all we want is the code..." the female said.

"What do you want us to do if she doesn't give it to us?" the male asked.

"Take care of her."

And with that, she began to walk away towards Sienna and Vinson. Holding her breath, she scoots back a little into Vinson who also got the message with hearing the footsteps closing in he also kept his breath. What seemed like hours the door finally opened behind them and closed, and so did the sound of her shoes walking away. Exhaling quietly, Sienna squeezed Vinson's hand and lifted it, causing him to look up and eel with his left-hand to peer over the cover they were using. Swiftly he jumped over the box and unsheathed his ninjato sword from it's sheathed and charged at him with quiet footsteps.

"Huh?" the man asked as he felt the wind go pass him. Looking around he didn't notice the hooded bandana ninja behind him. Vinson sliced downward before he chopped his head, knocking him out. Hearing the sound of the body being laid out on the floor, the 19-year-old, Sienna, walked out from the shadows with her back towards Vinson looking for any more trouble.

"Clear."

Sienna said as Vinson sheathed his sword and pulled out his P365 pistol, and slowly opened the door. Sienna readied her Chained whip as Vinson opened the door fully to reveal an empty cart.

"Let's hide this body and move!" Sienna ordered as Vinson grabbed the unconscious man and hid him around some crates. Once he did that Vinson walked over to Sienna."Up!" Sienna whispered, and Vinson jumped up to grasp onto a pipe that was hanging down and climbed up into a vent. Seeing him out of view Sienna slowed her breathing down to long and calm breaths and pressed her ear into the door. Hearing footsteps and voices inside she decided to slowly open the door until a squeak came from the door causing the man to turn away from the woman after one hit her causing blood to come out her mouth. Sienna let her chain weapon hang low to the floor before she started to swing it around.

"What the hell is a faunus doing here?!" One man asked as he grabbed a bat and swung it down towards the young women. Sienna smirked as she easily evaded the attack by backhand standing away while kicking him in the face land gracefully back on her toes. The large man gritted his teeth and charged at her again only for Vinson to come down and stab into his head, then kicking him up before slicing his chest sending the large man flying into the back of the cart. Without missing a beat the men within the cart charged at the two, Sienna jumped over her partner and spun in the air, her chain going around her when she landed using her aura to swing the weapon into the ground causing the man around her to float in the air. Vinson jumped up and quickly slicing away with his sword with his aura while spinning a couple of times before slicing horizontally into the men before landing. Sienna reacted fast after he slashed them she twirled around as she jumped off of a nearby box and spun as she slammed her chain down in on a few of them. As she landed so did the few that didn't get hit fallen on their backs and groaned before the ten people got up. Readying their weapons again Sienna charged at the set of ten and swung her chain above her head while spinning before bringing it down to me one's chest. Swiftly she brought it up again to stab the face of another man revolving around her head Sienna swung her chained dagger tagging both the man in their leg. Causing them to fall and hitting them repeatedly in their torso before she attacked at the man on the left and it wrapped around his neck and slung him into the other man head first. Another man charged at Sienna, but she used the body of the man she had thrown and jumped off of him and jump kicked the man in the face before landing on top of his head knocking him out.

Vinson blocked another bat sing before he sweeps the leg of the attacker. Getting up and back into a fighting stance Vinson saw the seven men in front of him, charging at him a swung his sword through the men at incredible speeds slicing threw their aura like butter. Vinson stopped moving and sheathed his sword, once he did the bodies of the men fell. Looking over to Sienna and started to walk to the injured women in front of them.

"Are you hurt?" Sienna asked as she used the dagger-like tip of her chain to unbound her, while Vinson took off the tape that held her mouth closed.

"Yes... My ribs are broken, and I can't feel my leg." the women said as she rubbed her wrists as she said this.

"What is your name?" Sienna asked as she attempted to left her, but the women stopped her.

"I appreciate the help Faunas... But how do I know if your one of those demons with masks?" the women asked. Only for Vinson to take off his bandanna and hood.

"We are not one of them."

"A human and a Faunas working together? What is this? Who are you?" the women asked only for Sienna to grab hold of her and lifted her.

"We will explain later Ms. Diaz, but now we need to get off of the train," Sienna said as the doors opened behind them. Looking back they saw a female standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face that turned to an angered one and pulled out her sword.

"I'll catch up later get her out of here," Vinson said as he unsheathed his sword.

Sienna began to run to the next cart. The women looked at her and started to run to intercept her, but she was stopped by Vinson who Backhanded his sword and released a massive aura waved that hit her on her side, and she went flying into the wall. Landing on his feet, Vinson twirled his sword back to his front hand and got into a fighting stance. The white-haired women got up and unsheathed her sword. Seconds past as neither made a move but just gripped their weapons. Without warning the female charged first and aimed her strike at Vinson's chest, Vinson rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Only for the female to come right back at him and strike at him more viciously. Hitting a few times in his stomach or leg, slashing at his chest at least once, Vinson had to adapt to her sudden speed and started to block and dodge her attacks. Aiming for his head, Vinson ducked under and counterattack by backhanding his Nijiato and slashing at her exposed stomach at least twice, then he fronts kicked her in the chest staggering her, reacting Vinson front handed swords sword quickly and unleashed a deadly combo of slashes that she couldn't respond from. Slicing and dicing her body and ending it with a slice to the chest sending her flying, Vinson twirled his weapon and waited for her to get up. The white-haired female got up and smiled as she sheathed her sword.

"A formidable opponent... Hmm..." the white-haired female reached for her side and took out a grande and throw it. Vinson's eyes widen at the speed of it, as he blanked and it was right on top of him and exploded using his sword to try and slice it. Vinson flew back and hit the back of the cart, flying through it and landing on a railing. Grunting as he opened his eyes, he looked up to see that the white-haired women weren't there anymore.

_Vinson! We're off the train where are you?! _Sienna asked through the scroll, to which Vinson answered.

"On my way."

Vinson got up and looked down to see a river and jumped down.

* * *

**_Freedom fighters vs. the white fang, hideout._**

"Lucy... After everything, I have told you... Will you help us fight against the white fang?" Sienna asked.

"So wait let me get this straight, you both are the reason why those people were after me?" Lucy asked with caution.

"Vinson over here is the reason why we both are alive... They stole some planes when they drugged me... But since you are here, you won't have to worry about them anymore."

"And why do you want me?" Lucy asked.

"Someone who knows every nook and cranny of remnant and they specialize in technology. That's a valuable asset to us." Vinson stated.

"On top of that the information you have we might need," Sienna said getting up from her chair and walking over to the door and opened it.

"You can leave now and risk getting hunted," Sienna said, as Vinson picked up where she left off.

"Or you can stay with us, and be protected by us."

"Not given me a choice."

"It's up to you; we'll leave you to think," Sienna said as she gestured for Vinson to follow her out, leaving Lucy in her thoughts.

* * *

"How are you?" Sienna asked as she and Vinson walked through the halls.

"I can be better."

"Huh?" Sienna asked as she looked at her partner confused, her ears slightly twitching.

"I mean... I'm fine; it's nothing don't worry about it."

"Oh, what happened to the lady that you fought?" Sienna asked

"She blew up the part of the train we fought in and disappeared," Vinson said as they turned and sat on a bench.

Sienna let out a sigh before she rested her head on his shoulder. "We are partners... We are lovers... We will find your sister together." Sienna said as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

**_ The train._**

"We're they here?" a tiger like faunas asked white-haired women.

"Both of them, they took the girl."

"It seems we'll have to lure them out... Adam! Get ready for your raid on the Schnee company, take Blake with you!" the tiger like faunas ordered to which the red-headed man nodded and got up and left.

"I fought the boy."

"Hm?"

"the girl Jade-"

"That is not her name! Her name is Aurora." the tiger like faunas answered.

"Yes, Mrs. Khan! And... your daughter was also there..." the white-haired women reported.

"_My daughter... _My daughter died eight years ago... I only have one, and it's Aurora."

"What would you want me to do?"

"Nothing... rest, Adam will take care of everything." the tiger like faunas turned around and waved her hand. "This war, daughter, will end in your suffering."

* * *

**_New story let me know if you like it!_**


	2. In war we shall fight

_**Vale forever falls**_

Vinson stood on top of the hill looking down as he saw a fight between two people and a spider mech suit from until the black haired girl got knocked out of the way by the spider mech, then it started to charge a super beam.

"I'm here." Vinson put on his hood and bandanna.

_"Good you should see two people, one of them is the leader of the white fang in Vale, Adam Tauras."_

Sienna said through the headset.

_"Though that's not your target, not by a long shot, you need to stop them from destroying the Schnee dust train, they probably already set the bombs, at any moment they will explode," _the next voice to speak was their new comrade Lucy.

"Roger that, I'll get on it..."

"_Be careful," _Sienna said next, and then Vinson ran down the hill at inhumane speeds before he jumped on top of the train and rolled to his feet. Looking up he saw the spider mech get demolished in a single blow. _Damn, ok his that strong then. _Vinson jumped down and landed quietly on his feet before he opened the door to the cart, and walked in. Vinson looked around before activating his semblance, which can do two things, one is the ability to see the hidden, and two silence his footsteps to nothingness. This time he activated the seeing part of his semblance and jumped at the sight as he looked around. He had to act fast, or else this train was going to explode and along with it, the people. Flicking his wrist downward, the hidden wrist blade came out to its full length, being double blades that split apart, it is perfect for stabbing, killing, and damaging someone's aura to no return. But it also has an electrical current that flows through the blades. With the edges activated, Vinson channeled all his flow and sliced towards the planted bomb; then he went to every cart to disable the explosives that had been set, with his wrist blades. Entering the last carriage, quickly he sliced open the box and stabbed the bomb.

"What? Who are you and why are you disabling the bombs?" A voice came from behind him. Quickly Vinson turned around to face the redheaded man, who is alone. Vinson noticed that his partner wasn't with him, and slowly unsheathed his sword from his back as the redheaded man gripped the sword on his hip. The two-man starred at each other, neither making the first strike as they slowly inched closer towards each other.

"You must be a huntsman... Let's see if you have any skills!" Adam launched forward and slashed for Vinson's stomach, but Vinson jumped back in time to avoid before delivering his slash but towards Adam's face only for him to block it and push off of the blade, causing them both to stumble backward. Vinson and Adam regain their footing before they got back into their respective stances. The silence was the only sound as the train began to slow down, and Vinson and Adam both starred at each other. After a few seconds, they both charged at each other, going for a slice towards the chest, but their blades meet, this time Vinson spun off the connected blades and tried to elbow Adam's mask, only for it to get caught. Adam seized his elbow and decided to go for a kick, but Vinson spun and freed his elbow, while he twirled his sword glided from Adam's pushing it away until Adam reached for his sheath and shot two rounds at Vinson, who blocked them. Then Adam began to unleash a combo of slices and shots. Slicing downward, Vinson rolled to his right to his knees only to bring up his sword to block an incoming bullet. Getting up Vinson ducked under a slice for his head and parried a stab coming for his back before he received a shot in the face staggering him, but he quickly regained his stance. Adam rushed in again and sliced upwards to break his defensive position, but Vinson counted on that and took a moment and sweep his leg from under Adam, and kicking him up in the air. Jumping up, Vinson sliced at the older man without tiring Bringing down his aura, ending it with a kick in the stomach sending him slamming down into the cart.

Adam got up with his body glowing red. Vinson got into a defensive stance again, noticing the glow, he had to tread carefully. Adam sheathed his sword and stood there for some seconds, staring down his enemy. Vinson slowly backed away, he had already accomplished what he had to do, but the only thing that kept him here was that this man could know where his sister is. Adam moved forward, Vinson moved backward. They kept this up until Vinson hit a wall, pinning him. Adam charged at insane speed too much for Vinson to keep up with, and without warning or any footsteps, Adam struck.

* * *

Vale, freedom fighter hideout.

Lucy sat in a chair as she and Sienna heard the fight that was going on between Adam and Vinson.

"Do you think he stands a chance?"

"Vinson is a fierce warrior if I had done my studies correctly. Vinson should be able to stand up with him for a while."

"How would you know?"

"Because I have faith, and I made sure he'd learn how to fight against any style of fighter." Sienna finished with a smile on her face as she looked up to see the cameras on the train. "Disable the cameras, let the world know the white fang was here... But not us."

"Ok, but why? Isn't the point in us stopping the white fang so that they can't achieve their goals and so that the world knows that someone is trying to stop them?"

"As far as the media knows, we are just a couple of huntsman and Huntress. And it's better to keep it that way; we already have one enemy. We don't want the whole world against us." Sienna says as she grabs her chained whip and her jacket, and put them on or in their respective places.

"Wait were are you going?" Lucy asked as she was about to swing her chair back towards the screen, but stopped herself once she saw their leader getting ready to move out.

"Out, need some fresh air. And a new set of information."

"Wait! What am I supposed to do here?!"

"Exactly what you were doing while I was here."

And with that Sienna walked out of the room, Lucy let out an aggravated sigh as she spun back around to see the fight. Lucy felt slightly nervous because this was the first time she was here alone, and when she gets nervous, she bits her fingernails or plays with a squishy ball. The point is, she needs something to distract her from being nervous. And the close fight between the notorious Adam Taurus, and her newly found ally Vinson Macintaire, wasn't helping soothe her nervousness. It wasn't like she could leave either; she had to find an escape route for the ninja assassin. Lucy once again let out a sigh before she focused in on the fight until she realized one thing.

* * *

**_ Vale Forever falls back on the train._**

Adam stood stunned a little bit; the reason for this was because of what had happened to his target. He had missed, not only that, but his blade deflected upwards. Adam didn't strike upwards. The train cart they where fighting on now had a massive hole in it, and no drop of blood was spilled. Only pieces of metal that had been struck by Adams attack slowly making its way down back to earth again. To Adams left, was Vinson. Vinson was in one knee looking at the damage that had been done to the car. The attack sliced away at Atlas tech like it was butter! Vinson couldn't help but stare in awe at the hole; he had to give more respect to his opponent know, more than before.

Snapping back to his sense, Vinson pushed off his left foot to roll away from Adam again as he brought the sword back and sliced downward towards him. Vinson got to his feet and twirled his sword before he got in his stance. Adam simply sliced the air and stood with his left hand on his sheath. Adam took a few steps forward, but Vinson stayed in his position. Grunting, Adam charged first and sliced for Vinson's chest only for it to be parried, and countered, as Vinson swung his sword upwards and ducked under it as he guided it away from its path and kneed Adam in the gut. Adam grunted and went to backhand swing his sword, but Vinson pushed off of him and got back into his same position. Adam readied himself again and launched his attacks. Aiming for the head, Vinson easily read it and ducked under, coming back with a slice for Vinson's chest to try and catch him off guard, only for him to bring up his sword and block it.

Adam pushed off the bladed, causing the 18-year-old to stumble back, but he regained his footing quickly. Adam smiled as he rushed in again this time with more speed. Slashing for his stomach, Vinson jumped back and blocked another incoming attack from above. Adam flipped off of the blade and landed behind him and sliced backward, to which Vinson brought his sword to his back in the nick of time to block it, knowing his at a disadvantage, Vinson quickly pushed off Adam and sweep for his legs. Adam read this and step over it and brought his sword down, but Vinson rolled out of the wat before he was sent back by an aura slash. Flying into the cart walls, Vinson moved to his left as Adam was already upon him and struck down into the spot he was at getting his blade stuck. Vinson reacted quickly on this and attacked this time slicing for the face and body multiple times before Adam got his sword out and started to block the attacks. He was shooting a few bullets at him, to get some space away.

Adam sliced the air again and got into his stance, Vinson followed suit, and they both charged at each other blades meeting in the middle. Both looked at each other with determination, except one couldn't see the other's eyes. Vinson and Adam both pushed off the bladed before they both delivered a sidekick to each other, sending them flying in the opposite direction.

"You are a skilled Warrior... What drives you?" Adam asked as he got up again. Vinson slowly got up as well with the fire still in his eyes.

"My sister... You bastards took her from me." Vinson replied and got into his stance.

"We killed her?" Adam questioned only for the hooded man to shake his head.

"No, she's with your leader... And I'm going to find her!" Vinson said as he charged again with a faster speed than before, but Adam was ready and rolled back as he struck for the head. Seeing him in the ground, Vinson redirected his sword and sliced downward only for Adam to parry it and knock him off balance. This was it; this was how he was going to defeat this strong opponent. Unleashing a deadly combo of strikes and shots, Vinson received a sliced into the chest, hitting the ground hard causing him to lose his weapon as Vinson rolled onto his side and tried to get up. With Vinson lying on the ground, Adam stood triumph over him and walked over to the younger man and twirled his weapon so that he backhanded it.

"You were a worthy opponent, that I could say. I wish you the best in the afterlife, and I hope you can find your sister there."

Adam stabbed down and expected to hear the sound of his sword meeting flesh, except he didn't. Adam looked up to see Vinson up with a small dagger in his hand.

"My Sister is alive... And. I. Will. FIND HER!" Vinson rushed at Adam, who sliced horizontally only for Vinson to duck under and slice at the man exposed body multiple times, eating away at the aura without missing a single blow. Backhanding the dagger, it made quick work of Adams aura, and since it was way lighter then his sword it moved with just the sound of Vinson swiping the air. Vinson jumped, and spin kicked Adam in the chest sending him flying through the cart, landing in the middle with his aura now depleted as well. Vinson ran up and jumped with the dagger above his head; everything moved in slow motion as Adam had enough time to roll out of the way. Stabbing into the metal, Vinson quickly pulled it out and changed it into its pistol form and aimed down the sights towards Adam's head, Adam had his shotgun sheath aimed at Vinson's head as well as they both stare down each other.

"Where is she?" Vinson demanded anger in his eyes, as that was the only thing you could see on his face due to the hood and bandanna.

"Your sister? How should I know?" Adam asked with sarcasticness in his voice.

"You are White Fang, right? The same white fang that killed my parents eight years ago, and took my last and only family?!" Vinson now had tears of hatred streaming down his eyes as he remembered visiting the house and seeing the bones of his parents, with their bodies close up together and holding hands.

"Who are you?" Adam asked back with his head tilted towards Vinson.

"Macintaire... Vinson Macintaire."

Adam said nothing only slightly lowered his head as he pondered the name before he focused again.

"So, you're the lost one?"

"Lost one?"

"Do you not know of your heritage? That's rich!" Adam laughed as the train started to slow down to a complete stop.

"What heritage?! What are you talking about?!"

"I'll tell you if we meet again."

_Vinson get out of there now more White Fang are coming! I'm shutting off the lights!_

Without a second later, the lights shut off, but it didn't faze Adam as he saw the human make his escape with ease.

"Until next time." Adam smiled as he looked at the hole Vinson ran out of before he turned around and walked into the other carts, he grabbed his sword and sheath it, the fun was only beginning.

* * *

_** Vale, Junior's club**_

Sienna watched a young blond girl beat up on Juniors guards.

"Look I already told you! I don't know where _that _is! And even if I did, I surely wouldn't want to tell you!"

"A favor for a favor?" Sienna asked looking back at Junior with a glint in her eye.

"Which is?"

"I'll take care of trouble maker over there, and you'll have to tell me where _it _is. Deal?" Sienna asked looking back at the blond.

Junior hesitated for a moment. "I mean sure she's all yours-"

"Wait! Ok ok! Just please take care of her?!" Junior practically begged, causing Sienna to smile.

"That's what I thought," Sienna said as she got up and begun to walk over to the blond girl. "Hey! Aren't you a little too young to be in clubs? Why don't you walk away and no shit will happen ok busty?"

"What was that?!" the blond girl asked with her hair seemingly turning into fire.

"You heard me 'busty' get your wannabe goldy locks head ass out before you get hurt playing with the bear's food!" Sienna snapped again, the blond girl only seemed to get angry at this and cocked her gauntlets. "Aww! Did I strike a nerve?" Sienna mocked in a babyish voice. The blond girl growled and launched herself at Sienna with a predictable move, going fully back with her left hand and went in for a strike, only for Sienna to easily sidestep her and yawn a little bit.

"You know little kids shouldn't play with grown-up weapons."

"GRR!" the blonde stopped and turned around and launched missile after missile towards Sienna who simply watched as they came right to her and exploded. "Yeah! Who's the little girl know?!"

"Wow! I didn't see that coming; I guess it's my turn no?" Sienna asked as she twirled her weapon in front of her as the smoke cleared. The blond growled at this but stopped when Sienna disappeared into thin air. Sienna appeared behind her and jabbed her in the back of the head before swiftly following it up with more punches and kicks; the blond couldn't respond as each time she tried to have her guard up it was quickly knocked down. By Sienna who swiftly sweeps her legs and kicked her up in the air before she unleashed another set of chain attacks but with her chain instead of her fists and legs. After what was like twenty slices Sienna kick her down into the dance floor, causing smoke and debris to rise once she impacted it, creating a crater. Sienna landed softly on her feet and started to walk over to Junior.

"See? And you couldn't handle her?" Sienna said this as a burst of wind came from behind her. Looking back Sienna rolled her eyes and saw a pair of red eyes staring back at her. The dust had cleared, and the blond warrior eyes were now red, reminding her of a black-haired raven she knew. The blond girl charged at incredible speeds, to a regular fighter. But Sienna isn't a regular fighter as she easily dodges every single swing the blond throws at her, and easily countered all of them until she got tired of avoiding the attacks. The blond throw one final punch as she was tired now and Sienna easily ducked under it and grabbed and flipped her onto her back, the blond grunted before she received kick after kick in the face until she lost her aura. Then Sienna stopped, and let go of her arm, but instead, she grabbed the blond by the head and dragged her out of the club and throwing her out. Walking back in she took note that it was night went up to Junior and held out her hand.

"My deed is done. Tell me."

"A deal is a Deal, but I haven't found it yet."

"Yet?!"

"Calm down!"

"Calm down?! How can I?!"

"Look I'll let you know if I find anything ok? You'll be the first to know!"

Sienna grabbed his throat and applied pressure choking him.

"You better, cause I didn't beat the shit out of that girl for no reason! They can't find _it_, Junior, you know this."

"And I'm doing the best I can..."

"Your 'best' isn't helping no one Junior; try harder." Sienna turned and begun to walk out towards the exit.

"Sienna!" Junior called, making Sienna turn around." Tell Vinson, I tried, but this is all I could find, it survived the fire, and it seems that no one saw it..."

"Thank you." Sienna bowed and caught the neckless and put it on her neck for safekeeping, and walked out the door.

Once she was out the door, she saw the blond girl slowly awaken, and a red-tipped girl walks up towards them.

"Yang?! What happened?!" the younger girl ran up to her and hugged her. Sienna frowned a bit but also smiled within the frown knowing that she cause a friend of hers to be worried but also that there was someone to worry for her. She didn't like harming people, but when there was something bigger at stake, she doesn't mind going for the kill either.

* * *

_** Freedom fighters hideout**_

Vinson sat on the desk next to all their equipment, and waited for his tiger faunus partner to come in, Lucy was too, as she heard the conversation that Vinson and Adam had and was curious to know what he meant by "lost one" or Vinson's heritage. After a few hours went by they each went to eat and do their regular day routines except for training, because of the fight Vinson had, he rested for the day. Once they were cleaned up and no longer hungry, they both waited until Sienna was back, and almost as if on cue, she came walking in.

"Hey guys, Vinson I have some news... This was all he could find."

Sienna said without looking at the two who were sending glares her way. Sienna took off the neckless and turned to give it to Vinson, but once she did, she saw the looks they were giving her. Sienna tilted her head a little as she looked back at her team.

"What... What is my heritage?" Vinson asked as he stood off of the desk, Sienna visibly jumped form this question but she still keeps her cool under the doubtful eyes of her lover and partner and Lucy.

* * *

**_Long time no see? Lol but This story isn't going to be as productive as __broken__ creed, I will say that. I hope you enjoyed this action-packed chapter? Yeah I'll see you guys later!_**


	3. Update

Hiatus! Everyone, as I said this story was or is not going to be as productive as Broken creed, so Imma take a break from this one cause I can't think of anything right now for this story, I just wanted this story to be out there I might continue once in a blue moon, but it won't be like Remnants Creed. So if you can check out that story as you wait on this one. Be safe and peace out


End file.
